May the 4th
by rgbcn
Summary: Star Wars day arrived and Sheldon made the perfect plan to enjoy it! Costumes, movies and his friends. Will everything go according to the plan? All the gang involved.


_Hi there! It's been a while, but I wrote a story! I hope I can make you laugh! It's not May the 4th now, but this idea started then, it took me a while to write it :P_

 _All mistakes, typos and errors are my fault, remember English is not my first language!_

 _Thanks to one of my patrons for correcting my basic grammar and expressions, I am sure I added more typos after that!_

 _You can find my drawings and fanart on Instagram/tumblr/FB/Twitter as rgbcn._

 _Enjoy it! Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!_

* * *

It was May the 4th, a special day to celebrate. Sheldon had planned it to the last detail for months: all the gang would cosplay their favorite Star Wars characters, they would be gathering in 4A -his former apartment- hosted by Leonard and Penny -but under his specific orders- and with the Star Wars saga movies ready to be watched. Watched in the correct order of course, the only one he accepted as valid, not the barbarian massacre Raj wanted to perpetrate watching Episodes IV and V, then skipping to Episode I, watching II and III as a flashback, and then finishing with Episode VI and the new releases. _The machete order, ugh!_ The things you can find on the internet. What a blasphemy. But nobody had to fear, Sheldon took the initiative, as always, to prepare an extensive PDF listing all the details, cosplays, food, scheduling times for all the movies -bathroom breaks included- and a list of all the rules to follow. Just 10 pages, not too much, not for him. He sent it 2 months ago to be sure everybody would be ready on time, with the costumes prepared and everything _the way it had to be_.

He checked every detail of his costume for the third time, while he was adjusting the last piece of clothing on him, a vest. Sheldon was wearing a perfect replica of Han Solo's clothes, perfect even to the smallest detail. He made it himself, so he could come closer to the original character. He looked at himself in the bedroom's mirror and combed his hair one more time. _Perfect, now Amy._

"Amy, are you ready?" Sheldon asked facing the bathroom door, where Amy was, for the last hour, trying to finish doing her hair for her character.

"Just a minute!"

Not knowing what to do, Sheldon sat on the bed waiting for her. _I hope a minute means an actual minute,_ he thought, remembering his sister's or Penny's 'a minute' random amount of time.

But exactly a minute later, the bathroom door opened and Amy emerged from there, wearing a white dress and still fixing the barrettes on her hair.

"I'm not sure if this is exactly how it should be, these buns were difficult to do by myself." Amy was worried, as she knew Sheldon's love for details. One thing out of place and he would probably lecture her for hours about why her hair was not correct. She agreed on all the costume details as he knew better than she did about the character's look. The only thing she fought for was her glasses. She hated contacts, and she really needed glasses to see. Sheldon was reluctant at first, but Amy promised that they would take a picture together without her glasses on. After some negotiations, she finally got her way -adding some extra promises to drive him to the train store at his convenience- and he agreed she could go without them even if the way she looked wasn't _exactly_ accurate.

Sheldon quickly stood as he saw her, the perfect Leia impersonation, at least for him, with her white tunic and the hair buns. A princess, a warrior, a Vixen. _Perfect!_

Sheldon looked at her, admiring the details of her costume, how beautiful it looked on her. He really could be proud of his sewing skills, as he had made her costume as well. When they saw those cheap and poor imitation costumes online, Sheldon almost had an anxiety attack.

"You... You look lovely. It's perfect." He finally managed to say, seeing how Amy's eyes were looking for his approval. She really did a great job with her hair, she probably had some practice with Penny in those girls' night they normally had.

"Thanks." Amy blushed. "You look very handsome yourself." She smiled at him, while he adjusted his vest unconsciously, puffing his chest and smiling at her in return.

Seeing him that happy just for dressing up like this, and watching his goofy movies, the ones he already watched countless times, made Amy feel happy too. Well, it was just one day. She could do it for him, right? At least the costume was conservative, something she was comfortable wearing, and the Leia character seemed to be a badass princess. _Maybe this time I'll watch the movies and see what this is all about._

Amy finished adjusting the last barrette and walked in front of the mirror to fuss with some strains of hair that seemed to be fighting to be released. Sheldon didn't move from where he was. He was still in awe seeing Amy dressed like one of the characters from his favorite movies.

"It's like a dream come true." He whispered with a dreamy smile.

"Mm?" She looked at him in the mirror image. Did he say what she thought she heard? He looked like he was still in a trance, maybe he wasn't even aware that he said that out loud. Amy's questioning gaze contacted his.

 _Oh, did I say that to her?_ Sheldon didn't intent to do that, his trance broke. He was remembering an intimate dream he had years ago, repeatedly, where Amy dressed as Leia and...

"Nothing, let's go." Sheldon said abruptly. He averted his gaze quickly and started walking to the living room.

Amy saw his facial expressions change like someone who was caught in a lie. Was he blushing? _So, like a dream come true, uh?_ She thought as Sheldon walked past her. Knowing what she knew from him now, after some Harry Potter kinky cosplays in the bedroom, maybe it was more than a common expression and he really dreamed about her like this? _Interesting!_

"Maybe I should have agreed to cosplay years ago." Amy muttered following him.

"What did you say?" Sheldon asked her while opening the apartment's door, stepping to the side to let her walk in front of him.

"Nothing, let's go." She smirked as she passed in front of him swaying her hips and making sure to make him gulp as he checked her form again, with special attention to the sway of her hips and her rear end.

 _Maybe later I will ask him about that dream._ Amy was now looking forward to getting some quotes from Leia that might be useful in _recreating_ that dream.

* * *

Leonard was carrying the last tray of food from the kitchen to the coffee table, with an assortment of different sandwiches and snacks. Everything as Sheldon wanted and instructed. Why was he still following his instructions? He wasn't his roommate anymore. _Ah Sheldon, when he gets inside your head -and your heart- you can't just make him leave, right?_ All for his friend, his best friend.

He counted the number of sandwiches again and made sure that everything was correct. Even if he didn't want to, that was a habit acquired from all those years living with Sheldon. _Perfect._

"Leonard sweetie, can you help me with this? I can't see if it's correctly clasped." Penny's voice grew louder as she entered the living room. She was fussing with some part of her costume at her back.

"Yes, of course, let me s-" Leonard turned to her and stopped talking. In fact, he could swear he stopped breathing. There was Penny, a goddess personified, dressed like Leia in her slave bikini from 'Return of the Jedi'. She had a long blonde braid and she looked beautiful. No, Leonard thought, she looked gorgeous, magnificent, stunning… he ran out of adjectives to describe her. He never imagined his wife could look so perfect, but he was wrong, Penny as Leia was _beyond_ perfection.

"Leonard" Penny was oblivious to Leonard's train of thoughts, or maybe the lack of them.

"Leonard?" She said again and looked at him. She was still trying to clasp her bikini top properly. This was a tight-fitting costume and it needed to be extra secure.

"Mhm?" An incoherent noise that came out of him.

"Earth to Leonard?" Penny snapped her fingers in front of her husband eyes, the other hand still trying to secure her bikini top.

"Ah, yes sorry, turn around and let me help you with that." Out of his trance, Leonard put his brain to work on her request. "Here, the clasp is now in place." He patted the place where the bikini top closed, and let his hand run gently down her spine.

"Leonard, that tickles!" Penny giggled and turned to him. She was welcomed with Leonard's soft eyes, always looking dreamy, and that lovely smile he reserved only for her. "What?" She asked amused seeing he was speechless.

"Nothing, it's, it's..." Leonard stammered a little, he took a deep breath. "It's just that you look absolutely beautiful. It's like a dream come true."

"Aww sweetie, do you like it then? The costume?" Penny blushed a little, even being accustomed to men flattering her, Leonard always had a way of saying things like that. He always sounded so sincere. She could see in his soul he was absolutely mesmerized by her.

"Are you kidding? I love it! You are the perfect Leia!" Leonard stepped closer to her and put his hands on her waist. He took a moment to look up and down her figure until his eyes landed in hers. "It's perfect. Thank you".

"Remember you don't need to thank me for everything I do for you." Penny rolled her eyes playfully and put her arms around his shoulders and neck, embracing him and pulling him closer to her. They shared a kiss, and then another, until Penny broke the contact for a moment.

"Remind me again, who are you dressed as?" Penny asked, noticing for the first time his costume.

"Han Solo." Leonard said smiling smugly, proud of his costume.

"OK, Han. Hi, Han." Penny smiled playfully at him as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Mmm, Hi, your highness". Leonard answered in return, as he softly caressed Penny's back and sides, and all the bare skin he could reach. The bikini costume really suited her.

They got lost in another long kiss, and another one, that ended in a make-out session in the middle of the apartment.

And that's how Sheldon and Amy found them as they entered the apartment, right on time in Sheldon's schedule.

* * *

Sheldon opened the door of his former apartment and suddenly stopped on his tracks. Leonard and Penny were making out, a sex show as Sheldon would define it. Amy bumped into Sheldon's back as she entered, unaware of the other couple's actions.

"Ooouff! Sheldon, why did you stop like that!" Amy complained and adjusted her glasses which had slipped off her nose.

Sheldon remained silent, his gaze fixed on Leonard and Penny, who were still lost in their kisses and not really aware of their friends' presence in the room.

"Oh!" Amy noticed the scene in front of her. She looked up at Sheldon, who seemed now angrier as the seconds passed "Sheldon, don't freak out, you have seen couples making out before, your friends too." Amy worried he would say something rude. _And you do that too now,_ she added in her mind and stepped in front of Sheldon.

"Ahem." Amy cleared her throat to attract their friend's attention. That seemed to work as Leonard and Penny broke their embrace and turned to the door.

"Hey Ames! Look at you! Look at those buns! Sexy girl!" Penny left Leonard's side and approached Amy, who walked to meet her.

"Hi Bestie." Amy's radiant smile greeted her friend. "Sexy? Come on. YOU look very sexy. Look at your gravity defying bosom! And are these extensions?"

While the two women chatted about their costumes, they were not aware of the tension swirling around them. Since Leonard had locked eyes with Sheldon, a tense silence had formed between the two men. Sheldon's face was growing red, like he was about to explode, and Leonard's frown couldn't be deeper. Glares between them were exchanged, while Amy and Penny kept giggling unaware of the nuclear explosion that was about to blow.

"See? I used the spray to fix it like you taught me." Amy was proud of her hair work.

"Yeah, you did good Ames." Penny nodded in approval. "And who were you dressed as? I don't think you told me last time."

"I'm Princess Leia!" Amy said excited, she even did a goofy pose imitating some photo she remembered of the character. But Penny's reaction puzzled her.

"Wait, _you're_ Princess Leia?" Penny's big eyes widened. "Uh oh." Penny said as she bit her lower lip.

"Yes, what's the problem?" Amy noticed Penny's terrified face and was immediately worried that something was off.

"YES, WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?" Sheldon shouted suddenly, startling Amy. He sounded -and looked- really angry.

"Wha-" Amy turned to watch Sheldon, and then she looked over Penny to Leonard. _Is Leonard dressed like… Sheldon? Oh oh… OH!_

"Amy." Penny got closer to Amy and whispered to her "I'm Princess Leia too."

"May the force be with us." Amy whispered to Penny as the two women shared a terrified glance as Sheldon and Leonard's gazes threatened to combust.

* * *

Howard and Bernadette were climbing up the stairs. They were a few minutes late, according to Sheldon's ironclad schedule, but with two babies it was impossible to be on time.

Howard was dressed in a black robe, a scar on his face, to match the glorious Kylo Ren. Bernadette was wearing a light brown top with attached wraps, shorts, and 3 buns in her hair, finishing her scavenger Rey's look. A really short, blonde, and cute Rey. Each one of them were carrying a sleeping round ball robot. Michael as a dark BB-9E and Halley as a cute BB8. They fell asleep in the car so their parents were carrying them upstairs.

A familiar voice met them when they were about to reach to the 3rd floor. Raj was in the hall there, carrying his own baby in his arms.

"No, no, no, Cinnamon, don't take your belt off!" Raj was standing in the middle of the hall, trying to fix his little dog's costume, while she tried to lick his face. The little dog was dressed like Chewbacca, or at least she had a band around her to match the giant furry character's belt.

"That's it, much better." He said in a sing song voice to his dog. Howard and Bernadette were watching him from the stairs, but Raj was too engrossed with his little pet to notice their presence. "Aww look at my precious." Raj finally let Cinnamon lick his face.

"Wrong franchise." Howard mocked Raj, who finally noticed his friends.

"I'm not quoting Smeagol!" Raj said annoyed. "It's just... look at my precious Cinnamon, isn't she a fierce Chewbacca?"

"Yeah, sure." Bernadette snickered, she knew Raj can be quite insistent on his little lover dog, so better to agree and let it go.

"Right? Mmmmmm _muak muak_." Raj pursed his lips and the little dog licked her owner's mouth with lots of doggie kisses.

"Gross." Bernadette whispered to Howard and adjusted Halley on her arms, the kids were still soundly asleep. "Come on, or Sheldon will freak out if we're another minute late." She resumed walking upstairs, Howard following her.

"Come on Smeagol!" Howard kept teasing and patted Raj's back, who finally stopped his impromptu dog-owner make-out session.

"Dude! Don't you have eyes? I'm not Smeagol!" Raj replied upset, but followed his friends.

"So, I thought Sheldon would go as Kylo Ren and Amy as Rey. Did they change their plans?" Raj asked while the trio climbed the stairs.

"No, that will be for Comic Con." Howard replied to Raj. "You know how obsessed Sheldon is with Kylo Ren, he loves it. We need to keep an eye on him, or he would turn to _The Dark Side._ " Howard emphasized the last three words with a deep voice, impersonating Darth Vader.

"But, I thought Leonard told me Sheldon will be dressing as Anakin and Amy as Princess Amidala for this year's Comic Con." Raj said confused.

"Oh, no. That will be for Halloween. Sheldon told me himself." Howard confirmed.

"I think Amy told me something about Princess Leia." Bernadette said, joining the conversation.

"She can't be, I'm Han Solo." Raj quickly said. "And I will do a big entrance when we get to the 4th floor, you will see. I have been rehearsing at home." He added proudly.

"Yeah, sure." Bernadette said in disbelief. It was good for her to be in front of the trio so no one could see her face. "Looking forward to it." She added sarcastically.

* * *

"Leonard?" Sheldon asked calmly, in contrast with his body language, that showed he was about to burst into flames. "A word!"

Leonard titled his head back in frustration. Why? Why did he have to deal with this now? He didn't even move from the side of the kitchen table. He just pinched his nose thinking of how to deal with an angry and furious Sheldon Cooper.

"Sheldon, I-" Leonard tried to start but he was immediately cut short by Sheldon.

"Why are you dressed as Han Solo? Why is Penny dressed as Leia? Why didn't you follow my perfectly planned instructions? Didn't you read my PDF? We were Han and Leia, you were supposed to be Kylo and Rey, Howard and Bernadette Anakin and Amidala and Raj Luke Skywalker! And they are late by the way! We should be starting now, but not with this mess! Leonard, you need to fix _this_! How will you fix _this_?" Sheldon rapid-fired questions at Leonard and slowly approached him, a stark contrast between his words and his movements.

"You were supposed to be Anakin!" Leonard shouted at Sheldon, who was glaring at him.

"For Halloween, obviously!" Sheldon said upset, he stepped back and snorted in frustration.

"No! You told me you wanted to be Kylo for Halloween. Remember? At the cafeteria?" Leonard was sure he heard Sheldon saying that to Howard. "You were talking to Howard when I arrived!"

"That was my idea for Comic Con! I was discussing it with Howard. When you came in we were in the middle of the conversation. Why doesn't anybody ever listen to me?" Sheldon turned to Amy, wide eyed, searching for someone to agree with him.

Amy just shrugged, not knowing what to do just at that moment. Sheldon was really upset, Amy couldn't remember another fight like this between her friends.

"I did a PDF with the enumeration of all the costumes." Sheldon turned again to Leonard and resumed his argument. "The time schedule, the food, the order of the movies, the bathroom schedule based on the types of drinks and food, and the durations of the movies… and you didn't read it?" Oh, how he loved to plan and write schedules, but for what? His best friend didn't even bother to read it!

"Look, I'm sorry Sheldon…" Leonard knew it was best not to argue with his friend. Years of experience taught him Sheldon was not an easy person to deal with. Oh, how he knew. And this time, Leonard knew it was his fault. "I, I didn't read it." He admitted to Sheldon, defeated. "I read the food part!" Leonard pointed to the food on the coffee table that he carefully prepared before.

"Yes, and ignored the rest. And you have a PhD? Is that what you learned at Princeton? No wonder Beverly has a whole chapter about your inability to focus." Sheldon crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Can we leave my mother out of this conversation?!" Leonard flinched at the thought of his mother. Sheldon had the ability to mention her at the worse times.

"Maybe we can invite her and she can dress as Leia too!" At that moment, Sheldon was so angry that he started to spout crazy ideas. "And what's next? We call the others and make a Han Solo and Leia party? Outrageous!"

At that moment the door suddenly opened and Raj quickly stepped into the apartment with one of his smoke bombs. He threw it to the floor, creating a light cloud of fake smoke as he stood as a superhero behind it, legs open and chin up, powerful in his unexpected entrance.

"Here comes the caramel skin Han Solo and his fierce Chewbacca!" Raj announced proudly to the crowd inside the apartment.

"Wof!" Cinnamon barked in his arms.

As the fake smoke dissipated, a dead silent was the only response he got. Slowly, Raj was able to see Sheldon and Leonard glaring at him in a mix of surprise and… was that anger? Penny rolled her eyes and Amy covered her face with her palm, as the cherry on the cake of the scene Raj was about to discover.

"Oops." Raj gulped as he saw the other couples' costumes. _I'm in trouble_.

Howard and Bernadette watched the scene, side by side by the open door. The girls shared a look with Bernadette, whose face showed that she knew something was about to happen. Penny gestured to her neck like she was cutting it with an invisible knife, and Amy moved her hands back and forth repeatedly, silently muttering 'No'. Bernadette got the message, they were in trouble.

"I think we should go." Bernadette said out loud to her husband.

Howard, who was still motionless, only studied the situation with widened eyes, and turned slightly toward his wife. He didn't dare to speak. Seeing Sheldon, Leonard and Raj dressed as the same character, he knew they were screwed.

"I know you were looking forward to this, but if you want we can play with your 'laser sword' instead of seeing the movies." Bernadette whispered, even though everybody could hear her as the room was completely silent.

Howard looked again to the Han Solo trio. Raj was gripping Cinnamon like a shield, Leonard was pitching his nose in defeat and Sheldon was already hyperventilating. Become a victim of Sheldon's wrath and try to enjoy the movies or forget Star Wars day and have sex with his wife? The decision was an easy one.

"Yep, me too! Happy May the 4th!" Howard said happily and with that they disappeared with Halley and Michael still sleeping in their arms.

And then, the Kraken was released. Sheldon started shouting again, demanding an explanation to Raj on how on earth he was dressed as Hans Solo too. Leonard was trying to mediate the discussion, but it was clear that none of the guys had really read Sheldon's plan.

Amy and Penny shared a look while the trio's fight was happening in front of their eyes. There was nothing to do, Sheldon was too angry to be reasonable, Leonard was already using his inhaler and Raj was trying to hide behind his little dog. The two women knew they were the only ones who could stop the madness. At least, it had worked on other occasions. Amy took a deep breath and nodded slightly to Penny.

"Sheldon." Amy stepped closer to him and brushed her hand on his arm. He stopped shouting to Raj and turned to her.

"Amy, they need to fix this! This was not supposed to be a Han Solo party! Raj was supposed to be Luke Skywalker. It's in the PDF!" Sheldon gestured to Raj and kept talking while still agitated.

"Shh." Amy was worried he would explode at any moment, so she tried to sound calm. "It's clear that they don't respect your rules, Sheldon." Agreeing with him was the first step, it always worked for her in these difficult situations. "Why do you want to watch the movies with people who doesn't respect you? You made a very clear plan." Amy nodded and reaffirmed Sheldon's statement.

"Hey!" Raj was about to protest, but he was cut off by a glare from Amy.

"That's absolutely right!" Sheldon nodded to Amy, and turned to his friends, pointing first one and then the other with his finger. "You don't respect me!"

Leonard recognized what Amy was doing, so he didn't try to defend himself. Amy had become the only one who could calm Sheldon in the most trying times, and this was one of those times.

"They didn't even read your plan." Amy stroked his arm carefully, soothing him with her voice as well. "And you put a lot of effort into it, and into the costumes. You even did mine." She timidly smiled as she noticed he was now focused on her. His breath was becoming normal as he looked at her. "Why don't we go home, and we can watch the movies together?"

Sheldon blinked at her, hesitating, and still drowning in his frustration. Nobody seemed to understand how important it was for him to stick to his plans, to his ideas and his schedules, to his only way to order the chaos. Amy was the only one who cared enough to follow his quirks and methods. It was not strictly true, and Sheldon in the end, knew his friends made an extraordinary effort for him all these years. He also made his own monumental efforts to fit into a social circle of friends, work, and life.

"What do you say?" Amy asked as Sheldon remained silent. "We can watch the movies and you can teach me more about Princess Leia." She slowly pushed him to make him walk. And he let her do it. His frown still furrowed, but already calmer. Amy hooked her arm with his, directing him to the apartment's door.

"You know, maybe I can study some of Leia's quotes, and you can tell me about that dream of yours later." She whispered and winked at him playfully.

"Amy!" Sheldon blushed and glanced at her, embarrassed. The tease worked though, his fury was already gone. Or at least that was Amy's sensation.

Sheldon stopped abruptly when they were about to leave, he made Amy release him, and turned to Leonard and Raj. With his finger up and a defiant attitude.

"You will hear from me, these are not my last words." Sheldon said threateningly. "You have failed me for the last time. You don't know the power of The Dark Side." He said quoting Darth Vader.

And with that, he left with Amy, slamming the door behind them.

Raj and Leonard sighed in relief.

"Wow, Sheldon sounds like the evil guys in your movies." Penny said raising her eyebrows.

"He _is_ the evil guy in our movie!" Leonard whined and used his asthma inhaler again. The situation has been intense. Penny stroked his hair while Leonard was trying to calm himself. "Remind me to read the damn PDF's next time." He added.

Seeing that the day was ruined anyway, and seeing her husband so distressed, Penny put her hands on her hips and changed her tone to a seductive one.

"Leonard, sweetie" She moved in front of him, swaying her hips. "I dressed like this for you. So, why don't we celebrate your May the 4th, you know, like we did _before_ they arrived." She asked with a coy smile.

"Do you mean… Are you suggesting…" Leonard blinked a couple of times as he processed her words. Penny stroked her long fake braid, while seductively batting her eyelashes at him. Leonard used the inhaler again. "OK yes, let's go." He grabbed Penny's hand and quickly lead her to their bedroom.

Just a minute after the couple arrived in their bedroom, they heard the main theme of Star Wars sounding loudly from the TV.

"You, Get out!" Penny shouted as she came back to the living room.

"That's not fair!" Raj said from the couch, a sandwich in one hand and the remote control in the other. "Everybody is having Star Wars sex but me, so I want to watch the movies!"

"GET OUT!" She yelled.

And suddenly Raj found himself dragged out the apartment.

"Happy May the 4th to you too!" He shouted annoyed at the door. The only answer he got was the sound of the deadbolt being thrown. "How rude is this Princess Leia, right my little fierce Chewbacca?" He said to Cinnamon.

As Raj stood in the hallway, he considered knocking on Sheldon and Amy's door, but he knew from past experience that it would be better to just go. "It's not wise to upset a Wookiee, right Chewbacca? Let's fly casual and see if we find our Leia." He walked down the stairs, as he stroked his dog's head.

"Wof!"

* * *

 _I hope you liked this silly story, it was so funny in my head! Even if it was a short story, It took me long to write it (as always) and I want to thank my boyfriend and my beta for the effort reading it and helping me with details and corrections._

 _Still shocked that it's not an m-rated story lol, almost all my stories are! I thought about a bonus chapter, for Shamy at least as it's my preferred couple. But for now, the story is completed._

 _Remember you can support my art and my writing on my website, link in social media bios. Thanks to my patrons for the support and help!_

 _Thanks for reading! And remember: I love reviews! give me some love if you enjoyed the it! Until next time, love, Regina._


End file.
